


got a lot to talk about, worth another try (lucky if you can stay for a while)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, stray kids loving kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: who were stray kids without woojin?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	got a lot to talk about, worth another try (lucky if you can stay for a while)

**Author's Note:**

> please have tissues ready ~ <3

Woojin was gone.

The tragic news was unforeseen, but Stray Kids weren't completely prepared to see the once breathing main vocalist to a dead beaten person sprawling on the cold ground weeks following after he departed from the group in an abandoned building they discovered him in.

His eyes are swollen shut, face completely slashed up with thick cuts, and a huge wound located on his stomach unveiling the cause of his death. Bruises scattered all around his pliant figure and a pile of massive blood surrounding the unmoving body is left behind.

No one moved from their place, thoroughly still processing the fact that they were too late and couldn't save their angel in time.

“Wooj, _baby_ ,” the normally compose leader Chan steps forward first and falls to his knees as soon as he was in front of Woojin's lifeless form.

“This isn't happening, come on,” pulling the cold body close and hugging his late boyfriend tightly, having the damp blood tainting his clothes but none of that matters to him. “Stop playing around love, the joke isn't funny anymore,” lightly slapping the sunken cheeks for Woojin to wake up but nothing happens. He grabs one of his arms and puts two fingers together to check his pulse rate on his wrist yet doesn't receive any response in return. “ _Woojinnie-ah_ ~”

He already misses him. His soulmate. The love of his life. He who _promised_ he'll get married to and spend the rest of his life with eternally. He doesn't want to end their love story right here.

In the faded background, everyone else is disintegrating down in tears when it was conclusively declared that Woojin was dead and wasn't answering any of Chan's calls.

“What the fuck... what did he do to _deserve_ this shit?!” screeches an angry Changbin, being held by Hyunjin as the ash coffee-colored hair male was biting hard on his dry lips, not minding if he was bleeding from it. He singularly focused on their leader pleading for Woojin to get out of his paralyzed state already but the deceased remains unresponsive in his arms.

The rapper doesn't argue with Woojin often and if they do get in a dispute, they would talk it out right away after a few hours. Later it leads them into a playful competition of insulting back and forth until they burst into hilarity at how silly they are being, forgetting about their fight happening in the first place. Sometimes they would lie in Changbin's bed in silence, not having to say anything else, that's how comfortable they were around the other person.

Being an emotional person, Hyunjin never thought he could connect with someone like Woojin on a personal level. They were both clingy in different ways and somehow they made it work, always being in each other's personal space. He loves how Woojin would find him at night only for them to make out and whisper sweet words of happiness.

Felix's body was standing in between the two maknaes Seungmin and Jeongin, skinny arms wrapping around their shoulders while they bawled loudly in the crook of his neck at the loss of their oldest hyung.

The one who helped them with their vocals lessons, cooked them meals late at night when they asked for it, the motherly figure they needed around to listen to whatever they had running through their young minds out loud.

Felix himself was crying miserably, big droplets of tears hitting the top of their heads.

His mind replaying all the moments he spends together with the brunette when Woojin always gives him compliments to help boost his self-esteem, sharing food every time they went out to eat at a new restaurant and encouraging for the younger boy to express his opinions because his words matter too.

Minho is staring off in the far distance with empty eyes. He's grasping the contrary situation but can't seem to accept it. Woojin wasn't alive anymore. How was that possible? Remembering the little staring contests they share whenever they were filming for VLive, laughing at inside jokes only the two of them knew about, and how they cuddled every single time than focusing on the movie they're supposed to be watching for their weekly hang out.

On the other hand, Jisung was drawn to the washed-out wall, head shaking furiously as he sobs speechlessly in the corner. His words tangling in both English and Korean, he couldn't fathom what he felt beside the sudden void filling his heart that Woojin's warm presence was now cold. There were no more singing duets, no being affectionate with hugs and kisses in between, not even taking selfies to add more memories in the photo album.

Who were Stray Kids if they weren't _complete_ without their precious Woojin by their side? They have no right to say nine or none when _one_ is missing forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't left lol, just been busy!
> 
> yes woojinnie created a twitter, I'm sure he'll have a yt channel next. but have you seen his little video of him singing on ig? ; w ;
> 
> I have also been watching a lot of old vlives. my heart hurts :c
> 
> expect there to be more angst coming? also a hsm series will drop soon :')


End file.
